phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie images AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg ATSD Pic6.png Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg|"Everything is better with Perry!" Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|Everything's Better With Perry Here PFAT2D Image8.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg AT2D Image28.jpg AT2D Still2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg AtSD DXD promo 2.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|"Behold! the other dimension-inator!" AtSD E3 pictures 16.jpg ATSD Pic16.png|"Hey dr. D., your famous here!" doofphineasferbmoviepic.png|"Hey Dr. D., You're Famous Here." AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building AT2D Image14.jpg|"I couldn't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch..." ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah..." AT2D Still5.jpg AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg|"I've found..." AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg|"... a brand new..." AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg|"... best friend..." AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg|"... and it's..." AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg|"... me!" ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg|Alt. Doof's Statue ATSD - Phineas shooting rays.jpg ATSD - Phineas and Ferb with Alt. Phineas and Ferb.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg|Robot Riot ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" Robot Dog.png Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg Chained Phineas ATSD.jpg Phineas! Catch!.JPG|"Phineas! Catch!" Phienas with Gadget.JPG Regulars and alternatives.jpg|Regulars and alternatives Alt Phineas and Ferb.jpg Alt Jeremy with CPF.jpg|Aye aye, Sir! Alt gang.jpg|Alt. gang Alt Candace.jpg|"Is that me? I look Good!" Alt Candace on a rope.jpg AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building AT2D Image2.jpg|"Five Counting Perry." AT2D Image3.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg AT2D Image6.jpg AT2D Image7.jpg|"Time to start the invasion!" AT2D Image8.jpg|"Robots are taking over tri-state area!" AT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Image10.jpg Alternate Doof from AtSD clip 1.jpg|"Guards..." AT2D Image12.jpg|"No no, I'm down here! I'm in the sleeve!" AT2D Image13.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" Doof is a bridge.jpg Doof Duet.jpg|The Doof Duet Mystery figure.PNG ATSD Pic8.png ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic2.png ATSD Pic1.png ATSD Pic.png PFAT2D Image1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb and the alt. of themselves PFAT2D Image2.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg PFAT2D Image6.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg PFAT2D Image11.jpg|Perry's secret is revealed PFAT2D Image12.jpg|Alt. Phineas , Alt. Ferb, Phineas, and Ferb meet Alt. Isabella PFAT2D Image13.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg PFAT2D Image15.jpg PFAT2D Image16.jpg|Goozim, appeared again PFAT2D Image17.jpg|The Evil-State Area PFAT2D Image18.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg PFAT2D Image20.jpg|Candace and Alt. Candace AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 24.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 32.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 34.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 35.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|Agent P's phamplet AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg ATSD Pic15.png ATSD Pic14.png ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic12.png ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel ATSD Pic9.png OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg AT2D Lawrence.jpg Perry lol.png Doof with MM AtSD.png AT2D Still1.jpg AT2D Still6.jpg AT2D Still7.jpg AT2D Still8.jpg AT2D Still9.jpg AT2D Image18.jpg AT2D Image17.jpg AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D image15.jpg ATSD Pic7.png AtSD DXD promo 3.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg AtSD DXD promo 11.jpg AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg Doof with Drumsticks.jpg 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg "Stand Back in Awe".jpg|"Stand back in Awe!" Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg|"Awwww..." "Awww..." "Really?".jpg|"... Really?" AT2D Image21.jpg AT2D Image22.jpg AT2D Image23.jpg AT2D Image24.jpg AT2D Image25.jpg AT2D Image26.jpg AT2D Image27.jpg AT2D Image29.jpg Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG Kite flying A2SD.JPG PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg PhineasSummer2.jpg PhineasSummer1.jpg TheSunIsSinning.jpg TheNightsAreShorter.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg Promotional images ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|The Movie Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel ATSD This Summer.jpg|Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension This Summer Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png 7.png 4.png 3.png 1.png 2.png Phineas-normal and agent.png Ferb-normal and agent.png Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg ATSD Perry.png Phineas-1.png ATSD Candace.jpg Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png 2dimension-PFPs.png Resistance.png ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSDlogo2.jpg AT2D Evil Poster.jpg 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg Poster PFP DC.jpg Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. Phineas and Ferb The Movie transparent logo.png|Transparent logo. AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg Storyboard images Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries ; Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension